


Welcome to Auradon

by BluePower24



Series: More Kids, More Trouble [5]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Angst, Gen, General, Slightly Bal but not on main focus, The Troublemakers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePower24/pseuds/BluePower24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, the day has come for the Troublemakers to join the people of Auradon, although some are not very happy about it. Will they behave or cause trouble on their first day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Auradon

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is purely fiction. Any resemblance to actual events, people or other works is merely a coincidence.
> 
> I don't own Descendants, Disney does. I own The Troublemakers and the plot.

The Limo stopped in front of the House of Hearts, their last stop before heading to Auradon. Harley stood patiently next to two big bags and a smaller one by the porch. Alone. Of course she would be alone, her mother was ashamed of her and would paint her roses white before being seen in public with the girl.

It wasn’t just Harley though. The Troublemakers were hated by pretty much everyone so it was no surprise that none of them had seen their parents that morning, or anyone at all. The main square where Vicky, Billy and Francis had waited for their ride had been empty, Vicky would even dare to say that the whole Isle would celebrate once they were gone. But that was ok, they wouldn’t miss them anyways.

Nonetheless, since her house was the farthest from the main square and neither of them wanted Harley to wander off alone, the young witch had to “ask” the driver to pick her up at her house.

-Morning Harls. – Greeted Francis as he grabbed one of the girl’s bigger bags. – Do you like your ride? Worth a princess isn’t it?

-Yes! It’s a very nice car. – Harley clapped her hands and smiled happily. – And you’re wearing my tie!

-Glad you noticed. – Francis looked at his outfit and chuckled. Since his father wouldn’t be around to make his “Voodoo moves” in front of him anymore, the boy decided to wear his casual carmine shirt with a black vest, black ripped pants and the red and black tie given to him by the blonde on his birthday.

Billy and Francis carried Harley’s bags to the truck. Vicky tried to help her friend with the smaller bag but the blond refused.

-I can do it. – Harley insisted. The green haired girl raised her hands, knowing better than to argue with her best friend. Instead, she guided the smaller girl to the limo and let her sit near the widow.

Once they were all settle, the driver started the vehicle again and soon they were moving. As it had been with the ex-villain kids, the limo was filled with candy of many varieties but, unlike them, it wasn’t the first time the Troublemakers saw, or ate, candy. When they were younger, they used to steal all the sugar they could get their hands on and hide to eat it. Maybe that was the reason why they were different, after all villains said that sugar made people soft.

-Hey Vic. – Called Francis as he brought a piece of red crystal candy to his mouth. – Did you brought…you know, the books? – He whispered the last part to make sure the drive didn’t hear.

-Of course. – The young witch replied, grabbing a pink and white lollipop and handing it to Harley who was distracted by the view. – But I couldn’t bring all of them so I copied the best…recipes into an empty new one.

-What about the story book? – Billy asked with his mouth full of chocolate and jellybeans.

-You know I don’t go anywhere without it. – Vicky answered as it was the most obvious fact in the world.

They went quiet after that, each lost in their own thoughts and eating the candy. Vicky however wasn’t able to shake the sickening feeling at the bottom of her stomach that she was going to see her again. Someone they hated had given their names and brought then to Auradon but she wouldn’t thank them, none of them would. No, first they had to make her pay for what she’d done and not with some pieces of sugar and luxuries.

-Hey look! – Harley suddenly squealed and bounced in her seat while pointing to the window. Everyone were pulled from their thoughts and made as the blond said. Turning to look at the window as well, their eyes widened and their jaws dropped. – Is this magic?

-I think so. – Vicky couldn’t contain a small smile. They were crossing the magical bridge between the Isle of the Lost and Auradon and seeing magic for the first time with their own eyes.

“So that means…” The green haired looked down at her hands, opening and closing them but growing disappointed when nothing changed. She’d thought she would feel different once they crossed the barrier.

-Do you feel any…? – Francis started, turning to Vicky but his witch friend cut him off.

-Nop. – The girl whispered shaking her head calmly. – But it’s there, you’ll see. – She said with a shrug. Her voice was calm and sure so Francis nodded and turned again to the window. However, ironically, it was the first time Vicky was doubting her magic.

Meanwhile, Auradon Prep was getting ready to welcome the newest addictions. This time, however, there wasn’t a big welcoming with the band playing and the students waving flags. Since the four ex-villain kids knew that the newcomers didn’t like the spotlight, and would most likely scare everyone off, Ben and Mal had to talk Audrey into calling off the welcome committee. Thankfully, it wasn’t very difficult.

So now it was only Ben, Mal and Fairy Godmother waiting for them at the front entrance, along with two or three curious student. While the headmistress was talking to those students, Mal was standing quietly by her boyfriend's side and holding his arm.

They were all nervous but Mal was beyond that, after all, she knew that those kids hated her. It was understandable after all that had happened in the past, but now that she’d changed, her new found conscience wouldn’t let her sleep at night until she made up for all the things that The Troubles had to go through because of her.

-What’s wrong? – Ben asked suddenly, causing Mal to instantly look up at him. She had been so focused on her thoughts that she missed to notice how tightly she was holding his arm.

-Nothing, I was just thinking. – It wasn’t the right answer but it wasn’t a complete lie either. However, it didn’t matter how good Mal was at deceiving people, Ben could tell she wasn’t completely fine.

-Don’t worry. – He said in a calming tone, covering one of her hands with his own. – I’ll be right here.

The purple haired gave him a small, thankful smile before they heard the noise of an engine in the distance.

They turned around and the others stopped talking when the limo made a turn and appeared in their sight. Moments later, it stopped in front of them and the door opened. A tall dark skinned guy stepped out of the vehicle, blinking at the sunlight and calmly stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Then, there was a blur of white and brown as Billy lost his balance and fell ungracefully face first on the concrete, causing his friends to crack up laughing. Even Jay laughed a bit. Francis held out his hand and pulled the young pirate up before shooting Jay a warning glare.

Next was Harley who practically jumped out of the vehicle with a big grin in her face. She looked around, taking in all the new surroundings, she’d never seen such a beautiful place in her whole life. But then, her eyes laid upon Mal. Wonder morphed into horror as her eyes widened and her smile dropped.

A wave of guilt washed over Mal as she saw the blonde’s reaction. The purple haired tried to smile, let Harley know she meant no harm, but then the scared girl took a step back and grabbed Vicky’s arm as soon as she got out of the limo, making the green haired turn her head in confusion.

Mal held her breath and tightened her grip on Ben’s arm when the young witch’s gaze found her and the confusion turned into a death glare. There was silence as the green haired passed Harley to Francis and then took a step forward, evaluating the situation, looking at each of them carefully while chewing a mint gum she’d found.

-Hello dears. – The headmistress greeted with open arms and a warm smile. – Welcome to I’m Fairy Godmother and…

-Yeah, yeah, cut the crap. We already know who you all are, from you to Mister Kingsy over there. – Vicky said with contempt. Harley and Billy tried to content their laugh at the nickname they’d given their king back on the Isle.

Everyone shocked, to say the least, with Vicky’s disrespect. Not even Mal and her friends had behaved like that when they first got there. But then again, they had tried to win the people’s trust to fulfill an evil plan.

-Oh, I’ll forgive your words because you just arrived but I’ll advise you to mind your language in the future. – Fairy Godmother said as calmly as she could but everyone could see her smile was being forced.

-Oh that’s funny. I don’t remember asking for forgiveness. – The young witch scoffed, causing her friends to laugh. – And what if I don’t mind my language hum?

Fairy God mother was starting to keep her calm but this girl wasn’t making it easy. She was pushing at her buttons and the headmistress wasn’t used to this kind of behavior. So, seeing that she wouldn’t be able to handle it, Ben decide to step in the conversation.

-We can’t punish you for the way you talk but don’t you think it would be for the best to be a bit more… friendly? – The young king chose his words carefully, giving them his best smile.

Mal cursed under her breath and her nervousness grew worse as the young witch’s attentions were directed at the two of them. Looking at Ben from head to toe, as if studying him, Vicky approach the pair.

-Oh, I’m sorry your majesty. I didn’t mean to offend you. – The young witch replied sarcastically.

-Call me Ben. I’m just another student here, there’s no need for formalities. – He said with his most friendly smile but Vicky only rolled her eyes.

-Yeah, I wasn’t going to use then anyways. – Then, the green haired popped her gum and looked down at Mal. – How have you been?

-Terrific. – The purple haired answered, trying to look as relaxed as she could but there was a glint in Vicky’s eyes that wouldn’t stop bugging her.

-Of course you are. – The green eyed snorted. – I mean, it’s not like you had to live on the Isle this past two months. – She said, her levels of angers increasing and Mal felt guilt, and something she could only describe as fear raising again.

Vicky’s eyes were flaring with hatred as she stared at the purple haired and Ben pulled his girlfriend closer to him on instinct. The young witch was about to make another comment when she felt Francis’ hand on her should, pulling her back to their group. It was just then that she realized how close she had come to burst in front of them all.

-Not here. – He whispered so only Vicky would hear.

-Well. – Fairy Godmother stepped forward again, cleaning her throat and turning to Ben and Mal before saying: - I think it’s time to show your new fellow students around, don’t you think?

Vicky saw the couple nodding but she had other plans. The young witch had been up since five AM filling the pages of her green spell book (because she’s been too lazy to do that the night before), Harley was throwing a tantrum because the boys wouldn’t let her go see the gardens, Billy was losing his patience and Francis was trying to make sure each of his friends stayed calm… or relatively calm.

-Actually. – Vicky stepped steped forward again. – We are all very tired and last thing we need now is a boring tour. How about you show us our dorms, we unpack, have some rest and then you can show us around. – She asked as nicely as she could. There was something odd, Mal could tell. Why the sudden change of speaking? Vicky was up to something but the purple haired couldn’t guess what it was.

-That can be arranged, sure. – Fairy Godmother smiled faintly again, thinking that was progress. – I trust you are in good hands. Let me just familiarize you with the curfews, I’m very strict about them.

The troublemakers sighed and rolled their eyes in annoyance but reunited around the headmistress nonetheless, Vicky had already put on a good show for the time being.

Meanwhile, Ben pulled Mal aside to talk to her in private. He noticed how tense and quiet she had been during the whole thing and he felt her grip on his arm tightening when Vicky mentioned the isle.

-Are you ok? – The young king asked, looking down at his girlfriend but she refused to look directly at him.

-That went terrible. – The purple haired breathed out. – I’m sure if wasn’t for Francis, Vicky would have snapped.

Mal looked down. There was still something she wanted to say but not there, not where everyone could hear her so Ben decided they would continue this conversation later. He pulled her into a hug, which Mal gladly accepted.

-Call Evie and Carlos and tell them to show the girls they’re dorm. I don’t want you to leave you alone with them. – He whispered before kissing the top of her head. Mal allowed herself to relax just a bit with the knowledge that the isle kids were probably watching.

At this point, The Troublemakers had already caused enough emotional disharmony on the purple haired with just their presence and Ben had notice the hatred that made Vicky’s eye glow and he could tell that it wasn’t just the two girls who were uncomfortable.

Both the ex-villain kids and the Troublemakers would have to learn to coexist but for now they’d take baby steps and, in a few weeks, everyone would be getting along…

…Hopefully…

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: As I’d promised to someone (sorry I don’t remember your name), here it is and in less than 2 weeks. But this time I’ll not drop clues or possibilities about what’s going to happen or when because I never end up doing that.
> 
> So, about this chapter… I know some of you were expecting something bigger like all the characters meeting, that was my first idea too but, let’s be honest, Mal’s performance here is crappy enough, I don’t need to have the others just standing and watching. But hey, at least I try.
> 
> What do you think? Were you expecting something different? Did you like it or not? Please don’t be a silent reader, it really means the world to me to know your opinion.
> 
> Have a nice day :)


End file.
